Albert Munch
Background Albert Munch is a fourth generation potato farmer from Idaho. When not fighting in HCL, Albert spends his time farming potatoes at the family farm with his wife Melissa, his sons A.J. and Kyle, and his daughter Julienne. Munch was released from his HCL contract on May 5, 2014, one day after his loss to Artemis Kroop at HCL 29. He then signed with KUMITE and made his debut at KUMITE 6. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7-8 | Leo Serengeti | Submission (Armbar) | KUMITE 34 | October 16, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:18 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-7 | Matthijs Vertabak | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 28 | April 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:57 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-7 | Jon-Joe Winchester | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 20 | August 13, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:13 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-6 | The Big Kabongo | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 15 | March 14, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 1:17 | Osaka, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-5 | Roger Mars | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 13 | January 1, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:58 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Andriy Zaporizhia | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 8 | August 30, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:27 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-4 | Pedro Artigo | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 6 | June 14, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:37 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-4 | Artemis Kroop | TKO (Punches) | HCL 29 | May 4, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:14 | Houston, Texas | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | Ray Peterson | TKO (Punches) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:28 | Portland, Oregon | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-3 | Salvador Topanopoulos | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:29 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-2 | Lamar O'Neal | Decision (unanimous) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Hanford, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-2 | Curtis Prancer | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 9 | October 7, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | Leo Serengeti | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:49 | Kamloops, British Columbia | HW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Xavier Zima | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Saginaw, Michigan | HW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Jon-Joe Winchester | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 1 | May 19, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----